The Unforeseen Seduction of Sybill
by Ella Ridell
Summary: Seamus Finnigan has landed another detention with Prof. Trelawney. Will she be able to help him with his inner eye? Can she make a believer out of him? JKR is a literary God and I do not pretend to own anything. Lemon


The Unforeseen Seduction of Sybil

**I do not own any of the JKR characters, nor do I pretend to be as talented as the amazing JKR.**

**Gryffindor Boys 6****th**** year dormitory**

"How was your detention with Professor Trelawney?" asked Harry.

"Excellent!" smirked Seamus raising his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, Ron and Dean.

"I know that look, what have you been up to in Trelawney's tower?" questioned Dean.

"Not sure the three of you are mature enough for this conversation," bragged Seamus motioning for the three of them to join him on his bed for a heated discussion.

"So I was up in Trelawney's tower tonight, and she asked me to polish all of her crystal balls, she said 'it helps with her inner eye'," started Seamus.

"I was almost finished when…."

* * *

"Can you refill my glass of Brandy, my dear boy," asked Professor Trelawney with a hiccough.

"No Problem," said Seamus as he refilled her glass with the bottle she'd left out.

"That's a beautiful scarf, professor," said Seamus while lifting her yellow silk scarf from her neck and letting it slide between his fingers. He stood behind her still holding the brandy bottle. He replaced the scarf over her neck and let his eyes drift to the popped buttons on the top of her dress. Her cleavage was round, full and creamy white. His pants tightened as he lingered too long behind her.

She gestured for him to take the seat across from her. He poured himself a healthy size dose of Brandy and did not wait for her to take a drink before he took one himself. Professor Trelawney removed her glasses to wipe her eyes on another scarf. Her eyes were electric blue. Seamus had never noticed the beauty in them before this moment, and realized it was because she hadn't taken her glasses off in his company before. She looked much younger today than normal because her hair was pulled off of her face and her ancient glasses were left a skewed on the table.

It seemed that she was doing a lot of crying these days.

"I hate seeing you so upset all the time, Professor," said Seamus weakly.

He got up and stood behind her, lifted her shawl and dried her eyes with it.

"Perhaps you just need to relax," he suggested.

His hands found her heavily shawled shoulders and he began to message them lightly through the fabric.

"mmm thanks," she whispered.

You're a lying git," exclaimed Ron

"I swear it's the complete truth, get me some verataserum" answered Seamus.

But since none of the boys had any verataserum, they just let Seamus continue with his story.

* * *

Seamus removed her many shawls and scarves and dropped them onto the back of the empty chair beside her. His fingers caressed the tightened muscles of Sybil's shoulders, going under the collar of her blouse. She did not protest his bold move, so he continued his exploration of her upper body. Seamus could see that Sybil was only wearing a black lace camisole under her blouse.

He grabbed the yellow silk scarf off the chair beside her from where he'd hastily laid it earlier and dangled the ends of it over her heaving cleavage. He slowly dragged the scarf from her neck to her nipples. Her nipples hardened instantly at the slight feeling of the scarf being dragged over them. The sight of Professor Trelawney arching her back and her hardened nipples made Seamus' trousers tighten uncomfortably. He needed to get those last few buttons on her blouse open NOW!

He reached down and undid them. Her blouse fell open and he could see the pink edges of her nipples barely covered by her low cut lace camisole. Seamus dragged the scarf over her laced covered nipples.

"unghhhhhhhhhh," she whimpered.

Seamus laid the scarf back over her shoulders and slowly moved his fingers from her shoulders downwards. Her large perky breasts were soft and he traced every detail of them until he reached the neckline of her lace camisole. He reached over her camisole and gently stroked her nipples with his thumbs.

"unghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she cried again.

In a hasty gesture, Seamus slipped his thumbs into the neckline of her camisole and pulled it down under her breasts. The sight of her hardened nipples almost made him cum in his trousers. He was going to need release soon.

He turned her in her chair to face him. He got down on his knees between her thighs and brought his lips to her nipples, sucking and licking each one in turn and making her squirm in her seat.

He stood up between her open thighs and pulled down the zip of his trousers. He let his trousers and underpants fall to the ground, before reaching the nape of her neck and pulling her head towards his aching member.

She licked the length of his shaft before taking him into her anxious mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm," he groaned.

She released him.

He pulled her to her feet and hastily removed her blouse, camisole and skirts and was surprised to find that she was not wearing any panties. She didn't say a word as he removed his own clothing.

He kissed her roughly pushing the back of her legs against the table and knocking the glass ball from it. The ball smashed when it hit the floor but neither of them seemed to notice.

She slid slowly onto the table and he fitted himself on top of her. In one swift movement he entered her. Pumping furiously he made her scream out loud. She wiggled and pushed his chest until he was standing again.

She pushed him back against the table and straddled his thighs. He arched his hips and she guided him back inside her. Sitting on top of him she moved her hips slowly in circles, rhythmically driving him towards completion.

Her hand moved quickly to her lips and she sucked her fingers. She traced her wet hand down her body stopping momentarily to pinch each of her hard nipples before moving to touch her aching clit. Her other hand fell behind her and gripped Seamus' inner thigh. Her fingernails made small crescent moons in his flesh as she moaned his name.

His climax was close, so she stopped rocking her hips as furiously. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it, before replacing her hand with his own on her hardened bundle of nerves. He pressed firmly, which made her flinch. She put her own hand over his and moved it to the rhythm she liked.

"Merlin," he moaned.

Soon she was screaming again and bucking against him wildly. Her hand moved from his inner thigh upwards. She gently tugged on his scrotum throwing him over the edge. He felt her tighten around him and wetness dribbled down his hips. He grabbed her hips and gave one last hard push inside her before succumbing to his own orgasm.

She rolled off of him and turned her back to him while she dressed quietly. Neither of them spoke. Seamus made the dissent down the stairs alone and back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

All the boys stared at Seamus as he finished his story. At this moment none of them cared if it was true or not. It was by far the hottest encounter any of them had ever experienced.

Ron jumped to his feet and punched into the air. Harry was still in awe and he did not close his mouth from where his jaw had dropped.

"In your dreams, Finnigan" said Dean with a smirk.

The three of them drifted off to sleep secretly wondering what it would be like with a more experienced older woman.

By the next afternoon most of the Gryffindor's were talking about Seamus' story and by nightfall most of the school had heard the news. Whether it was made up or not it still made the trousers of teenage boys tighter as they climbed the tower for divination.


End file.
